debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Arceus
Summary Arceus is a Mythical Pokémon who is the god and supreme being of the Pokémon Multiverse. It is the trio master and creator of the Creation Trio (which consists of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) and the Lake Trio (which consists of Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit). It shaped what we know as the Pokémon World with its creations actively forming as well. It maintains balance and equilibrium to the multiverse among its plane of existence which is the focal point of everything. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Immemorial (Predates the idea of Time, Space and History) Classification: Legendary Pokemon, The Original One, The Original Spirit Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Arceus is established many times, as having been the one who created everything in Pokemon, including the fundamental concepts of Space, Time and Anti-Matter. This includes The Multiverse, which is established as infinite, as a result of The Reflection Cave, which creates an infinite chain, thus an infinite number of universes. Superior to Palkia and Dialga, the latter of which has the ability to stabilize all of time with its mere heartbeats due to embodying the concept of Time and the former, having been stated to have created all parallel universes in Pokemon ) Dimensionality: 4-D (Arceus, alongside The Creation Trio, exist in higher spaces than the material universe, being the Hall of Origin for it) Travel Speed: Omnipresent (Its heart is stated to be one with Space and Time, as such it's very essence is present across all of reality, as it exists everywhere there would be space and time) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: Macroversal+ (Can defeat The Creation Trio, who are embodiments of Time, Space and Anti-Matter on a Multiversal Scale, with relative ease. Stated to be capable of destroying all of existence) Durability: Macroverse level+ (Was unable to even be fazed by his creations, such as Palkia and Dialga, who not only are multiversal concepts but can throw time and space out of balance from merely fighting one another) Stamina: Infinite Range: Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Type 1. Erased falling boulders out of existence. Upscaled from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, in which the former's weakened presence was erasing things from existence), Spatial Manipulation-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Magnetism Manipulation (Created the highly magnetic Mt. Coronet), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Law Manipulation (Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Causality Manipulation (The much weaker Creation Trio fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokémon Types), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates), Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Power Nullification (Should possess Dialga's Time Crystal TCG ability, and Giratina's Renegade Force and Devour Light TCG abilities. Heavily implied to be responsible for Destiny Tower, which removes all items and money, and reduces one to their lowest levels and reverts all skills, moves, stats, and abilities upon entering), Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning), OHK (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Durability Negation (Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight), Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Resistance to Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively), Resistance to Space- Time Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Multitype cannot be copied, switched, negated, or replaced. Any attack that tries to fails opposed to not affecting it, even if it targets multiple aspects of Arceus' powers), Information Manipulation (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), Sleep Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created all knowledge that's possible and Uxie who embodies this concept is merely an aspect of Arceus, Knows everything that's happening across the entire Pokemon multiverse at once. It knew that there was a problem with the abundance of too many Legendary Pokemon and stopped Baraz from being consumed by the spatial distortion caused by Hoopa when it was in a completely different universe. The Pokémon Trading Card Game acknowledges it as an omniscient being) Weaknesses: Depending on the plates it could be missing at the time, it can be affected or damaged by the certain type of attack it would normally nullify with its plates (When missing the Zap Plate in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Ash's Pikachu was able to temporarily impede Arceus's wrath with a Thunderbolt due Arceus not possessing the Zap Plate which would normally stop it) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Beast I (TYPE-MOON) - Beast I's profile (Goetia had intel, Arceus had partial intel) Inconclusive Matches: Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Age Users Category:Void Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:OHK Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healing Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users